


dark in my imagination

by dorothymcshane



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothymcshane/pseuds/dorothymcshane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I doubt the Doctor would approve of this,” Clara says as Missy pins her to the console.<br/>“No?” Missy says, her lips curved upwards.<br/>“No hanky panky in the Tardis,” Clara echoes his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark in my imagination

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by paula. hope you like it, sugar tits.

“Old friend, is she?” Clara says, looking at Missy with disgust in her eyes. “If you have ever let this creature live, everything that happened today, is on you. All of it, on _you_. And you’re not going to let her live again.”

   “Clara,” the Doctor says, his tone helpless. “All I’m doing is not letting you kill her. I never said I was letting her live.”

   Clara glances between him and Missy. “Really?”

   Really? Will he really be able to kill her? He’s far from sure, but there is one thing he’s sure about, and that is that he won’t let Clara make the same mistakes he’s made. “If that’s the only thing that will stop you, yes.”

   Clara hesitates for a moment, clearly noticing the Doctor’s doubts, like she always notices everything, but then reaches the Doctor the disintegrator.

   “Seriously?” Missy says, a disbelieving smile on her lips. “Oh, Doctor. To save her soul? But who, my dear, will save yours?”

   That’s always been the question, hasn’t it?

   “Say something nice,” she continues, and fuck, she obviously knows what she’s doing, knows how her words are going to make the Doctor’s heart skip a beat, knows how wrong it is that it’s going to end like this. The two of them, on a graveyard, surrounded by bones and dust. Missy for once not the one with the winning chess move in her hands. “Please?”

   The Doctor knows what she wants him to say, obviously he knows, and he wouldn’t, but it’s her death wish, after all. You can’t deny the death wish of your best friend. “You win.”

   There’s a hint of recognition in Missy’s eyes, and then the faintest smile on her lips. “I know.”

   In the next moment, an energy bolt shoots between the gravestones, stealing their attention. There’s a cyberman standing a few metres away from them, and there’s something familiar to the air that surrounds it, but the Doctor can’t quite place it. Then it raises a hand to point towards something lying amongst the gravestones.

   “Doctor!” Clara shouts, running in the direction the cyberman pointed towards.

   The Doctor falls down onto his knees next to the body lying on the ground. “Kate! She’s breathing! She’s alive! She can’t be here.”

   When he doesn’t get a response from Clara and turns around to face her, there’s no one there. Instead, he can hear the Tardis making its whirring, coughing noise. The most soothing sound in the universe, he used to think, but this time, it just signifies another mistake he’s made.

   Letting Missy live.

 

**

 

“I need to get back there!” Clara shouts, banging her hands against the door of the Tardis.

   Missy rolls her eyes from where she’s twirling around the console. “Honey, would you please stop that?”

   “You don’t understand,” Clara whimpers, and she sounds as close to tears as she feels, her hands sliding over the door as she falls to the floor. “He’s all I have now.”

   Missy closes the distance between the two of them and sinks down onto her knees next to Clara, placing a hand below her chin and tilting her head up towards hers. “Not true.”

   “You?” Clara spits. “You killed Danny.”

   “I didn’t _kill_ him,” Missy says, her tone painfully nonchalant. “If he turned into a cyberman, he was already dead.”

   Clara can’t really argue with that.

   “Anyway,” Missy continues, her head so close to Clara’s that Clara can feel her breaths against her skin, “I can tell when people are lying.”

   “I have no idea of what you’re talking about.”

   A corner of Missy’s mouth curves upwards. “No?”

   “I’ve stopped lying,” Clara says, pressing her back against the door behind her in an attempt to escape from the unsettling closeness to Missy.

   “You told Danny you loved him,” Missy says, the crooked smile still on her lips.

   “I did,” Clara whispers, her voice breaking. “I do.”

   Missy shakes her head, clearly amused. “You liked the _idea_ of being in love with him. Living a normal life, with a stable job, with a normal guy, the life a good girl like you should want.”

   “I’m not a good girl.”

   “No, but you pretend to be.”

   “You don’t know me,” Clara says, but she doesn’t know if she’s trying to convince Missy or herself about that Missy isn’t right.

   Missy tilts her head to the side. “Don’t I?”

   There’s something so intense about the way Missy looks at Clara that she barely can remember how to breathe, even less so remember how to formulate sentences. Her eyes are piercingly blue, her pupils wide.

   “Perhaps you’re right,” Missy finally says, her voice heavy with something that reminds Clara of desire. “You’re not a good girl. Not anymore.”

   “Told you so,” Clara breathes.

   They both sort of waver for a moment, and then they both reach for each other in an almost desperate manner. It’s a kiss, lips pressed against each other, tongues in each other’s mouths, but it’s not romantic by any standards. Clara’s tugging at Missy’s hair, Missy’s scratching Clara’s skin with her nails.

   “Fuck you,” Clara moans when Missy slips a finger underneath the waistband of Clara’s knickers.

   “I intend to,” Missy tells her as casually as if she’s commenting on the weather, and then she pulls Clara with her as she rises from the floor. They stumble towards the console, Missy with her lips against Clara’s neck, sucking roughly on her skin.

   “I doubt the Doctor would approve of this,” Clara says as Missy pins her to the console.

   “No?” Missy says, her lips curved upwards.

   “’No hanky panky in the Tardis’,” Clara echoes his words.

   Missy falls down onto her knees, pulling Clara’s knickers down before she looks up at her with a grin on her face. “Well, he’s a boring fuck.”

   “Just shut up and eat me out,” Clara tells her, leaning her hands against the console. It’s definitely not comfortable, with buttons and levers pressing into her skin, but somehow, that just makes her even more turned on.

   “Take off the dress,” Missy orders her. “I want to be able to see your sugar tits.”

   “My what?”

   “Do you want me to eat you out or not?”

   “I don’t ...” Clara begins, but then Missy strokes her tongue over Clara’s inner thigh, and Clara sighs dramatically, pulling her dress over her head. “Fine.”

   “Yummy yummy sugar titties,” Missy whispers.

   Clara gives her a questioning look, but it’s _Missy_ , after all, so she doesn’t know what she expected. Then Missy starts licking her way upwards, and Clara leans her head backwards, feeling shivers run down her spine. Missy scrapes her teeth gently against the skin between her legs and then lets the tip of her tongue tease Clara’s clit for a moment before she pulls her head back.

   Looking up at Clara, she licks her lips seductively. “You taste so good, baby.”

   Clara rolls her eyes at her. “It’s just a vagina, I doubt it tastes like lasagne.”

   “Yeah,” Missy mumbles. “Yeah, that’s exactly what it tastes like.”

   “Fucking hell,” Clara says, but her hips instinctively arch upwards when Missy dives in between them again. Missy’s licks are slow, and she makes an art of finding all the right places to suck on to drive Clara insane, leaving her clit untouched.

   When Missy flicks her tongue inside her, Clara’s breaths are coming out in sharp bursts, and she has to bite her lip not to cry out.

   “Moan for me,” Missy says, and Clara doesn’t usually take orders, but there’s something so sensual about the way Missy utters the request that Clara can’t help but let herself make a throaty sound.

   Missy starts circling her tongue around Clara’s clit, and in response, Clara’s entire body shudders. She can feel herself falling apart beneath Missy’s touch, but she can’t quite bring herself to care. Sinning has never felt so good.

   When Missy finally takes Clara’s clit into her mouth, sucking almost violently on it, something inside Clara breaks and she spills over the edge, incoherent profanities falling from her lips.

   “Yeah,” Missy says as she rises from her knees, patting Clara on a shoulder. “Definitely not a good girl anymore.”

   “Drop me off at the graveyard,” Clara says, her words still slurred. “I need to get back to the Doctor.”

   “And you’re not just going to try to kill me again?”

   “Well, you’ll just have to wait and find out, won’t you?”

   Missy presses her lips against Clara’s in a feather light kiss one last time and then pulls one of the levers. The Tardis lights up around them, and Clara closes her eyes, the shadow of a smile on her lips.


End file.
